


Never and Always

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Promises, Serious, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could someone promise both of these things?  Easily when it’s Jim.  He lives by a code and wants Blair to know about this code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always

Never and Always  
By PattRose

Summary: How could someone promise both of these things? Easily when it’s Jim. He lives by a code and wants Blair to know about this code.   
Warnings: Serious talk and some language.   
Genre: Slash, established relationship  
Rating: Teen  
Word count: 858  
Notes: Prompt words-Never, always, mistakes, promises. 

“How can you promise me to never lie? What if I asked you if you liked a shirt I was wearing and you hated it? What then?” Blair asked. 

“I’m telling you, Chief, I’m never going to lie to you. I didn’t lie to Carolyn and I won’t to you. I’m a very loyal soul. I’m promising you. Are you going to believe me?”

Blair looked seriously at Jim for a moment and asked, “Is this some sort of code you live by?”

“Are you making fun of me, now?”

“No, Jim. I’m serious. Is this a code you live by?” 

“Yes, I believe in being faithful, loyal, to never lie and always, always love you. This is what I promise you.” Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and Blair let him. Blair could tell that Jim needed it at that moment. Not to mention that Jim was a great kisser. 

“What if one of us makes a mistake?” Blair wondered. 

“What do you mean by a mistake?”

“By saying or doing something that will hurt the other one. This is what I’m talking about. Everyday life that sometimes you can’t control.” Blair was on a roll now and needed to know the answer. 

“I believe that you and I won’t make the kind of mistakes that would hurt each other. I believe this to be true.”

“What if I’m not true to you, Jim?”

“What in the fuck do you mean by that?”

Blair frowned because he knew Jim didn’t like where this discussion was going. “What if I strayed and didn’t mean anything by it?”

“Blair you wouldn’t stray and mean nothing by it. You would mean to hurt me if you did. Because I’m telling you, it would hurt like crazy. I don’t know that I could forgive you for that.”

“So, if I got drunk and slept with someone else and regretted it the following day you would never talk to me again?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I don’t even know if we could be friends after that. I would be beyond hurt from something like that. No amount of regret would be enough to make up for it. If you think we can’t make this work without you straying, then tell me now. I’ll let you go.”

“Jim, calm down. I was just using that as an example. I wouldn’t stray. Well, not that I know of anyhow. You can promise me that you never would?”

“Blair, I **am** promising that I never will. I’ll be loyal to you forever. Until you tell me I don’t belong to you anymore. I’ll love you forever and always.”

Blair got closer to him on the sofa and said, “You’re a very romantic man when you want to be.”

“And when I’m not?” 

“Sometimes you’re a jerk. I’m being truthful. I’m trying this never lying out for size,” Blair teased. 

“How does it feel, Blair?”

“Actually, that felt great telling you that you’re a jerk sometimes. Because today was a good example of you being a jerk.”

Jim thought for a moment and said, “I didn’t realize I was a jerk today. I’m sorry, babe. What exactly did I do?”

“Now, I have to tell you how and when? I think you should be able to figure that out yourself.”

“Was I a jerk to you or someone else?” Jim wondered. 

“Well, today it was someone else, but it was embarrassing. He’s your boss for God’s sake and you still treated him like crap.”

“Oh shit, I owe Simon an apology, I would guess.”

“You think, Jim?”

“Would you help me make some cookies for him? He loves home baked cookies. We could bake them really quick and make out on the sofa afterwards.”  
“That sounds like a good plan, Jim, but from now on, try to be nicer in the bullpen. No one wants to put up with your attitude.”

“I promise, I’ll try to do better.”

“So let me get this straight again, you’re never going to lie to me, right?” Blair asked. 

“I promise.”

“And you’re always going to love me?” 

“But of course,” Jim said, kissing his lover to show him how much he loved him. 

“So that means never and always. Sounds funny together, doesn’t it? But, I like the sound of it.”

“Good. Get used to it, because that’s our new motto,” Jim kidded. 

“It is our new motto. And I for one am thrilled.”

“You wouldn’t seriously consider straying, right?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, it was just a question. Why would I stray? I get everything I need, want or desire right here. Now, let’s go in and bake those cookies for Simon.”

“Sounds like a good plan, Chief. Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

The end


End file.
